highschool oni hand sage
by ashlight41
Summary: males bikin
1. Chapter 0

I own nothing from highschool dxd ,naruto or jigoku sensei nube...im just fan^^

**"Demon talk"**

"Normal talk"

_"Jutsu / magic"_

Chapter 0. prolog sage vs oni...

Jaman dahulu kala pernah ada seorang iblis atau biasa disebut orang sebagai oni yang selalu membawa kekacauan dimuka bumi. Kekuatannya sangatlah besar hingga surga dan neraka pun tak berkutik dihadapannya. Dan karena banyaknya kekacauan yang telah ia timbulkan maka seorang sage muda dan kuat pun datang untuk menghentikannya.

Dan dimulailah pertarungan yang sengit antara kedua pihak itu.

**" hehehe tidak biasanya ada manusia yang bisa mengimbangiku. Tidak, bahkan dilangit,bumi dan nerakapun itu sangatlah jarang..."** ujar sang iblis sambil tertawa kecil.

" tenang saja iblis api ...aku tak hanya akan mengimbangimu tapi juga akan mengalahkanmu." Ujar sang sage muda dengan kepercayaan diri yang tak kalah dari sang oni.

**" jangan sombong anak muda!"** geram sang oni sambil mengayunkan tangan merah besarnya kearah sang sage muda yang dengan mudah dihindari sang sage sebelum dirinya bernasib sama dengan dataran dan beberapa bukit yang hancur karena tangan oni raksasa itu.

_" sennin mode."_ Gumam sang sage muda sebelum akhirnya matanya berubah menjadi seperti pupil katak dan sekitar matanya memerah seperti diberi tinta.

**" jadi itu yang mereka sebut mode sennin? Menarik."** Gumam sang iblis yang merasa terhibur dan ingin melihat kekuatan sebenarnya dari seorang sage yang disebut-sebut memiliki kuasa kendali atas kekuatan besar dari alam.

" tenang saja, ini akan lebih dari menarik." Ujar sang sage muda sambil menancapkan tongkat sagenya(tongkat yang sama dengan tongkat rikudo sennin) didepannya. _" bansho ten'in."_ Gumam sage muda itu dengan suara pelan sebelum tiba-tiba dari bagian hiasan tongkat sagenya muncul sebuah bola hitam kecil yang memiliki daya tarik gravitasi yang luar biasa dan menarik semua yang ada didepannya.

_" heeee."_ Sang oni hanya tertawa kecil senang saat gaya gravitasi itu menariknya. **_" oni flame."_** Gumam sang oni sambil menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya menyemburkan api ungu besar dari mulutnya kearah sage muda itu.

" cih!" gerutu sang sage muda sebelum memutuskan untuk menghindarinya.

**" sepertinya lubang penghisapmu itu tak bisa menghisap sesuatu yang terlalu besar sennin muda?"** tanya sang oni dengan penuh kepercayaan diri yang membuat kesal sang sage.

" jangan terlalu besar kepala kau oni sialan." Geram sang sage muda sebelum menghentakan ujung tongkatnya ketanah. _" element tanah: pembelah bumi."_ Gumam sang sage dengan pelan sebelum tanah didepannya mulai terbelah dua oleh tongkatnya.

**" manusia sialan." **Geram sang oni yang tampak senang dan menikmati pertarungan dengan sang sage muda dimana sang sage juga tampak menimkmatinya. **" ORYAAA!"** dengan satu pukulan ketanah dari kedua tangannya sang oni menghentikan jurus sang sage muda dengan menghancurkan seluruh dataran dengan pukulannya itu.

**" apa Cuma segitu?"** tanya sang oni dengan seringai senang.

" ini baru saja dimulai." Jawab sang sage muda yang juga tersenyum lebar sambil memasuki kuda-kudanya.

Dan begitulah awal dari pertarungan panjang dari sang sage muda melawan oni neraka itu yang berlangsung selama 7 hari 7malam dan menghancurkan lebih dari setengah daratan tempat mereka bertarung dan memberi kerusakan sangat kedaerah sekitarnya.

Dan saat pertarungan berakhir, tak pernah ada yang melihat kedua orang itu baik sang sage ataupun oni raksasa itu...

End chapter ...

AN: yap salam malas untuk semua pengemar naruto atau highschool dxd. Ini adalah fanfiction malas dari pengemar bernama ashlight41 yang juga malas. Dan ini juga sebenarnya versi rewrite dari highschool sage yang lama ga diupdate dan banyak dipertanyakan tentang kekuatan naruto. jadi selamat menikmati dan mohon dukungan dan saran malasnya...

See you next time -,-


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing from highschool dxd ,naruto or jigoku sensei nube...im just fan^^

**"Demon talk"**

"Normal talk"

_"Jutsu / magic"_

Chapter 1. permulaan...

" sudah lama sekali..." gumam seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang mengenakan seragam sma kuoh dengan kacamata google dikepala (penganti pelindung kepala) dan sarung tangan hitam ditangan kirinya.

" akademi kuoh..." gumam pemuda berambut kuning itu sekali lagi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang dari akademi kuoh yang terkenal itu.

Skip time 3 bulan kemudian...

" jadi ...issei dihajar oleh para perempuan klub kendo lagi?" tanya santai pemuda berambut kuning dengan google di dahi dan sarung tangan hitam ditangan kirinya itu yang tak lain dan bukan adalah uzumaki naruto. seorang murid pindahan kelas 2 dari akademi kuoh ini dan saat ini tengah ngobrol bersama ketiga teman sekelasnya yang tak lain adalah trio mesum issei , motohama dan matsuda.

" itu gara-gara kedua orang ini lari meninggalkanku!" teriak issei dengan kesal sambil menunjuk kearah kedua teman tak bertanggung jawab itu yang ada disampingnya. "Jika Aku bisa melihat dada yang bagus, dan kemudian menjadi seperti ini aku akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak melihat apa-apa ! ini sangat menyebalkan." rengek issei yang merassa sedih karena tidak dapat melihat dada sedikit pun karena keburu kena hajar.

" pasti menyakitkan, bukan?" tanya matsuda dengan polos.

" hm.. pasti sangat menyakitkan." Sambung motohama yang setuju dengan matsuda.

" ini gara-gara kalian!" bentak issei kepada kedua temannya itu yang tak terlalu diperdulikan.

" haa...dengar ya kalian, bermesum ria sekali-kali boleh saja tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan. Bisa-bisa reputasiku juga ikut terbawa tahu." Gerutu naruto memperingatkan si trio mesum agar tak berlebihan apa lagi sampai membawa namanya.

" memangnya kau punya reputasi untuk dipertahankan?" tanya issei dengan sinis yang langsung kena ke naruto dengan telak seakan disambar petir.

" hm...benar-benar naruto si chunnibyo(syndrome kelas 8) tak punya satupun reputasi untuk dipertahankan.(naruto menjadi patung batu)" Ujar motohama yang setuju dengan issei bahwa sirambut kuning ini tak punya reputasi apapun yang pantas dipertahankan.

" ya benar, si chuunnibyo pengila ramen uzumaki naruto(naruto langsung menjadi patung batu dan tersambar petir hingga hancur)." tambah matsuda yang sependapat dengan kedua temannya yang lain.

" hiks ...hiks ..." naruto langsung murung dipojokan.

" sepertinya kita agak berlebihan..." gumam issei yang tiba-tiba merasa tak enak dengan keadaan naruto yang kini murung dipojokan dengan aura suram dan tak bersemangat.

" tenang saja naruto." tegur matsuda dengan tiba-tiba sambil menepuk pundak naruto yang sedang murung dipojokan itu. " meskipun kau seorang chuunibyo atau apapun itu. hal itu tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kita semua yang ada disini sekarang adalah..."

" anggota dari aliansi pencundang kuoh." Teriak motohama dengan penuh haru yang membuat naruto juga itu mengeluarkan airmata karenanya.

" kalian..." gumam naruto dengan penuh haru sambil memandangi kedua temannya itu. " kalian adalah teman yang terbaik. Huwaaa..." teriak naruto sambil memeluk motohama dan matsuda dengan linang air mata haru yang bagaimana gitu...

" kalian ya..." issei hanya bisa sweatdrop oleh ketiga temannya itu.

" HUWAAAAAA..."

(-,-")

Skip time...

[ting tong ting tong]

" ah, jam istirahat sudah habis. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali kekelas." Ajak naruto sambil menghisap habis gelas cup ramennya sebelum beranjak berdiri.

" ya ayo berangkat." Ujar issei yang tak lama juga ikut berdiri disusul dengan kedua temannya yang lain.

Dan dengan begitu berakhir sudah konversi meja tanpa meja lingkaran (makan siang) aliansi pecundang akademi kuoh itu, sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi menuju kelas mereka. Namun ada yang mereka tak sadari. Ya , yang tak mereka sadari adalah sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari bangunan sekolah lama di dekat tempat mereka berkumpul tadi.

" buchou apa yang sedang anda lihat disana?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut hitam poni panjang kepada perempuan seusianya yang berambut merah pekat yang sejak tadi mengawasi naruto dkk.

" ...akeno, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang pemuda berambut coklat dan kuning itu ? " tanya perempuan berambut merah yang tak lain adalah satu dari 3 idol di akademi kouh, rias gremory kepada perempuan berambut hitam poni yang juga salah satu dari 3 idol akademi bernama himejima akeno.

" oh, mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyoudo issei dari 2-b. Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka ? " tanya wakil presiden klub penelitian hal gaib akeno kepada presiden klubnya itu.

" hm... bagaimana ya?" gumam president dari klub penelitian ilmu gaib itu yang bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan tentang kedua pemuda itu. " jujur saja, untuk issei aku merasakan sesuatu kekuatan yang tertidur dalam dirinya namun untuk pemuda bernama naruto itu ... bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ia seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, gitu." Ujar rias yang agak bingung saat harus menjelaskan tentang pemuda bernama uzumaki itu.

" ..." rias terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersentak saat menyadari kalau pemuda berambut kuning itu tengah melihat kearahnya. " dia menyadariku?" gumam rias dalam hatinya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tembok agar keluar dari pandangan naruto.

Dengan naruto...

" tadi itu..." gumam naruto sambil melihat kearah ruang club penelitian hal gaib. " biarlah..." ujar naruto sebelum menyusul trio mesum yang sudah pergi ke kelas lebih dahulu.

Kembali kerias...

" dia menyadariku? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin untuk manusia biasa menyadari keberadaanku dari jarak sejauh itu." Pikir rias sambil terus mengawasi pemuda berambut kuning itu(yang mana sudah cukup jauh dari gedung lama) dari jendela clubnya.

" kurasa untuk saat ini sebaiknya kita mengawasi mereka dulu dan melihat kemana ini akan menuju." Ujar rias memerintahkan queen sekaligus wakil ketua klubnya itu untuk siaga dan tetap mengawasi kedua pemuda itu.

Hari selanjutnya...

" A-Apa!?"

" M-Mengapa!?"

" ..."

" naruto, motohama, matsuda perkenalkan dia Amano Yuma-chan." Ujar issei sambil dengan penuh rasa kebahagiaan memperkenalkan seorang gadis imut berambut hitam panjang dari sekolah lain itu yang merupakan pacaranya kepada serikat pecundang akademi kuoh itu.

" dan mereka adalah temanku. Naruto, motohama dan matsuda." Ujar issei memperkenalkan e pencundang lainnya di akademi kuoh kepada yuma-chan.

" salam kenal." Sapa gadis bernama amano yuma itu dengan ramah.

" dan dia adalah... pa-car-ku." Tambah issei yang seperti memanas-manasi kedua trio mesum lainnya itu.

" begitu ya? Salam kenal namaku uzumaki naruto." sapa naruto dengan ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah pacar issei itu.

" salam kenal." Balas yuma dengan ramah sebelum tangan kiri pemuda berambut kuning yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam menarik perhatiannya.

" itu..." gumam yuma-chan yang penasaran.

" tak usah dipikirkan." Sela issei dengan tiba-tiba. " dia cuman chuunibyo aneh saja. Dia selalu berkata ditangan kirinya itu ada oni yang berbahaya dan menyeramkan yang siap menyerang orang-orang jahat. Atau seperti itulah..." jelas issei menjelaskan tentang tangan kiri naruto itu.

" hei... itu memang sungguhan." Gerutu naruto sebelum masuk kemode chuunibyonya dan mulai menjelaskan tentang tangan kirinya itu. " dulu aku pernah bertarung dengan oni jahat dan sangat kuat. Dan sangkit kuatnya aku tak punya pilihan selain mengikat dan menyegelnya ditangan kiriku ini... dan kini setiap aku berhadapan dengan orang jahat aku mengunakan tangan kiri ini untuk merobek roh mereka dan mengirimnya ke neraka." Jelas naruto dengan penuh semangat sambil memegangi tangan kirinya itu dan tak menyadari bahwa issei dan pacarnya sudah pergi sejak tadi.

SIIIIINGG...

"..." naruto hanya terdiam saat sadar tak ada lagi orang selain kedua siswa mesum yang sedang menangis dan penuh meneriakan penderiataan disekitarnya. " dia sudah pergi." Gumam naruto dengan poker face.

" penghianat..."

" (TOT)"

" kalian ini kenapa?" gumam naruto yang hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan reaksi kedua temannya yang masih histeris tak jelas itu semenjak issei memperkenalkan pacarnya tadi.

" haa..." naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah sebelum akhirnya melihat kearah perginya issei dan perempuan tadi. " ..."

**" gadis tadi... dia bukanlah manusia**." Ujar iblis yang tinggal dalam tubuh naruto yang memecah lamunannya.

" ya, aku tahu itu." jawab naruto.

Skip time apartemen naruto...

" haa... membosankan..." gerutu naruto sambil berguling-guling tak jelas dilantai apartemennya. " menunggu waktu ramen untuk siap disantap. Hal itu selalu saja membuatku bosan." Gerutunya sambil melihat kearah ramen instan yang tengah dalam proses perendaman air panas yang ada diatas meja didepannya dengan wajah sebal.

BZRTT...

Tiba-tiba tangan kirinya mulai mengeluarkan listrik sehingga menarik perhatian naruto. arus listrik itu makin besar sebelum akhirnya berubah seperti kilatan cahaya yang menelan naruto.

Unknown place...

" haa... kau lagi ya bakki?" tanya naruto saat dirinya tiba-tiba muncul disebuah tempat penuh api dan batu-batu berterbangan(lihat tempat perbincangan nube dan baki di live actionnya.).\dan didepannya tampak sesosok oni(iblis) raksasa yang tengah bermalas-malasan. sesosok oni merah raksasa dengan kaki dan tangannya terhubung dengan rantai longar sehingga ia bisa bergerak bebas namun terbatas.

" sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hah?" tanya oni itu dengan nada kesal terhadap naruto yang hanya memasang wajah malas sejak tadi. " musuh sudah jelas ada didepan mata. Dan kau malah bermalas-malasan seperti ini." Geram oni itu dengan suara lantang hingga udara dari suaranya saja terasa oleh naruto.

" habis... masih tak jelas mereka itu musuh atau bukan. Dan lagi..." gumam naruto yang sepertinya tak niat menyerang sama sekali itu.

" naif... terlalu naif." Teriak sang oni tiba-tiba. " jika sudah tahu mereka bukan manusia. kenapa tak langsung tunjukan pada mereka siapa bosnya!" bentak sang oni itu dengan semangat yang mengebu-gebu.

" sudah kubilang aku tak bisa melakukannya..." gumam naruto dengan malas. " kita belum tahu benar-benar mereka itu musuh atau bukan. Lagipula sandaime pernah berkata " jangan pernah menilai buku dari sampulnya.". siapa tahu mereka itu orang-orang baik bukan?" ujarnya mencoba berargumen.

" kau..." gumam sang oni sambil menatap tajam kearah naruto yang sejak tadi hanya pokerface itu. " kau hanya malas untuk bertindak bukan?" tanya sang oni mengutarakaan kecurigaannya yang tak dibantah sama sekali oleh sage muda berambut kuning itu yang menganggukan kepalanya dengan polos.

" begitulah..." jawab naruto dengan jujur.

" kau ini..." sang oni hanya bisa palm face saat mendengar jawaban pemuda berambut kuning itu. " jika terus seperti ini nanti masalahnya bisa menjadi besar. apalagi kita tak tahu dengan pergerakan mereka saat ini dan itu bisa menyulitkan kita kedepannya." Ujar sang oni yang mulai tenang.

" ma,ma,ma tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Jika masalah mulai terlihat diluar kendali, aku akan langsung turun tangan jadi tak usah dipikirkan." Ujar naruto dengan satai dan malah seakan tak terlalu memikirkan masalah yang ada sama sekali.

" ... ha~, lakukan sesukamu. Aku mau tidur." Gerutu sang oni yang hanya bisa pasrah dengan sifat sang sage muda yang angin-anginan itu. Merasa lelah iapun membalikan badannya

" ya, ya..." Ujar naruto sebelum kembali kedunia nyata.

Dunia nyata...

" hm... tapi aku tetap saja tak bisa berhenti khawatir tentang pacar issei itu..." Gumam naruto seorang diri didalam kamarnya sambil memandang keluar melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

" ..." berpikir sejenaj naruto memutuskan untuk mengawasi keadaan saat ini dengan shikigaminya. Dan mengeluarkan sejenis dvd dari kantungnya(sejenis dengan disk animal hibiki) kemudian pelahan berdiri dan mendekati jendela yang terbuka itu .

" tolong bantuannya ya." Ujar naruto sebelum melempar disk itu keluar jendela dimana disk itu langsung berubah manjadi burung dan terbang menuju langit(lihat disk animal milik hibiki).

" hm... sekarang sebaiknya aku melakukan apa ya?" gumam naruto sebelum mulai mencari kesibukan yang bisa membantunya membuang kebosanan hari ini.

Dengan issei...

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan" Itulah yang dikatakan amano yuma sambil tersenyum setelah melalui seharian berkencan dengan issei dengan berkeliling kota.

" ya, ini hari yang menyenangkan." Ujar issei yang juga sependapat dengan pacarnya itu. "i-inilah kesempatanku." Batin issei saat merasakan suasana sangat tepat baginya untuk mengandeng tangan yuma-chan itu. dan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya ia pun melakukannya.

" berhasil." Teriak senang issei dalam hatinya. Namun kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama saat yuma-chan memutuskan untuk berlari lebih dahulu menuju depan pancuran air tak jauh dari mereka.

" hei, issei-kun." Panggilnya dengan suara lembut. " untuk merayakan kencan pertama kita, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" tanya yuma-chan dengan manis sambil berjalan perlahan menuju issei yang hanya bisa termerah sejak tadi itu.

" mungkinkah dia ingin aku menci-..." gumam batin issei yang sudah penuh dengan angan-angan itu.

" apa itu?" tanya issei dengan polos kepada yuma-chan yang kini ada tepat didepannya itu.

" bisakah kau mati?" tanya yuma-chan yang tiba-tiba berubah cara bicaranya menjadi seperti orang dewasa yang membuat issei sedikit bingung.

" apa? Maksudnya….hah?" Issei tampak kebingungan. Apa ia salah dengar? Mati tadi pacarnya menginginkannya mati? Tidak-tidak-tidak pasti ia salah dengar. " maaf yuma-chan. Bisa kau ulangi? Aku rasa aku salah dengar." pinta issei yang merasa bingung dan salah dengar itu.

" bisakah kau mati?" ulang yuma-chan yang kali ini langsung membisikannya ketelinga issei. Sebelum bajunya mulai robek dan berganti ke baju seperti seorang dari grup penyiksa atau apalah itu yang sangatlah seksi dimata issei.

" aku melihatnya. Meskipun Cuma sekejap tapi aku bisa melihatnya! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dada sungguhan! Terlebih lagi dari cewe seksi dan manis! Apakah ini yang disebut orang "ganpuku"? " ujar issei kegirangan karena bisa melihat dada secara langsung tadi saat yuma berubah tadi. dan tanpa menyadari sedikitpun ancaman yang tengah menantinya itu. " Tidak, bukan begitu." Gumam issei sambil terjatuh kaget karena perubahan yuma itu.

" ini bukan waktunya untuk itu." batin issei sambil memandangi yuma yang kini telah berubah kewujud malaikat jatuhnya lengkap dengan sayap hitam dibelakang pundaknya. " sayap?" batin issei saat melihat sayap-sayap itu.

" sayang sekali ya, meskipun singkat. Aku menikmati kencan pertama kita." Ujar yuma-chan yang berubah sifat dan juga gaya berbicaranya itu menjadi seperti wanita dewasa. " Aku akan menjaga pemberianmu ini. Jadi..." sambungnya sambil menunjukan hadiah issei pada saat kencan mereka itu sebelum akhirnya memanggil sebuah tombak cahaya ditangan kanannya.

" yuuma-chan?" tanya issei yang masih dalam kebingungan.

" ...cepat matilah." Gumam yuuma yang tengah bersiap melemparkan tombak itu sebelum.

Frutfrut frut...

Terdengar suara burung aneh dari langit yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dan benar saja dari langit turun sejenis burung kecil aneh(lihat disk animal madder eagle) yang mulai menyerang yuuma dengan paruhnya.

" benda apa ini!?" geram yuma sambil berusaha mengusir burung itu yang terus saja mematukinya.

" eh?" issei makin bingung dengan kemunculan burung itu.

" menganggu saja!" bentak yuma yang tanpa ragu memotong burung itu menjadi dua sebelum akhirnya jatuh.

Dengan naruto...

" !?ini?" gumam naruto yang saat itu tengah memainkan video game sambil menunggu ramen yang akan menjadi makan malamnya itu matang. Sebelum akhirnya tersentak saat merasakan bahwa shikigaminya telah dilenyapkan. Dan Tanpa pikir panjang iapun segera bergegas keluar lewat jendela dan menuju tempat shikigaminya itu.

Kembali ke issei...

"..." issei hanya bisa memandang kosong kearah burung yang berusaha menyelamatkannya itu yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya itu. sebelum menyadari tombak yang dilemparkan kearahnya dan menembus perutnya dengan mudah hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah.

" maafkan aku, keberadaanmu itu dapat menganggu rencana kami. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk membunuhmu. Jika ingin menyalahkan, salahkanlah dewa yang sudah menaruh sacred gear ke dalam tubuhmu." Ujar yuma dengan santai sambil memandangi issei yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan itu.

" sac-apa itu?" gumam issei sebelum tergeletak tak berdaya.

" itu kenangan yang indah, terima kasih." Ujar yuma untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkan issei yang sudah sekarat itu.

Issei POV...

Yang benar saja...

Aku akan mati di sini, di taman kecil ini, bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi...

Jika ingin membunuhku, setidaknya biarkan aku memeras dadamu untuk terakhir kalinya...

Aku mungkin hanya melihatnya sekilas tapi yuma-chan benar-benar memiliki dada yang besar...

Ahhh tubuhku makin terasa lemas. Merah? Ah benar merah sama seperti merah rambut rias-senpai...merah lebih merah dari strawbery, warna merah yang sama dengan merah di tangaku sekarang ini... gumamku sambilk memandangi tanganku yang berlumuran darahku sendiri itu.

Ahh apa yang aku pikirkan...

Disaat sekarat seperti ini...

apa naruto , matsuda dan motohama akan bersedih karena kepergianku...

Tidak tidak dalam 100 tahun mereka akan bersedih karena ini...

Ahh ... setidaknya aku ingin mati...

Hahaha aku benar benar... apa yang kupikirkan disaat sekarat seperti ini...

Airmata mulai mengalir dari kedua mataku.

Naruto , matsuda, motohama maaf aku tak bisa bertengkar ataupun melakukan hal bodoh bersama kalian lagi...

Aku mencoba mengangkat tanganku sekali lagi namun tak bisa karena sudah tak ada tenaga yang tersisa ditubuh ini.

Percuma tubuhku benar-benar sudah tak bisa digerakan...

Haa~a Aku bahkan tak tahu alasan kenapa aku mati... Hidup ini sungguh singkat...

aku setidaknya...

aku ingin mati disamping wanita cantik seperti rias sen...pai.

issei POV end...

disaat yang sama dengan perkataan terakhirnya kertas brosur yang issei dapat sebelumnya mulai bercahaya dan keluar dengan sendirinya dari kantung celananya. Dan dari kertas yang terbang seperti sihir itu muncul lingkaran sihir merah yang perlahan tertanam ditanah dan memunculkan seseorang disana.

" jadi kau, yang memanggilku?" tanya gadis berambut merah yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu.

" jika kau mati, aku akan membawamu..." ujar gadis berambut merah itu sambil mengeluarkan sayap kalelawar dari balik tubuhnya.

" sayap..." issei yang sudah sekarat dan tak berdaya itu melihat dengan samar-samar sayap kalelawar dari gadis berambut merah itu.

" kau akan...mengabdikan hidupmu kepadaku." Ujar gadis itu yang tak lain adalah rias gremory dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ditempat lain...

" ha~ah sepertinya aku terlambat ya..." gumam naruto saat sampai dipuncak pohon yanng tak jauh dari tempat kejadian.

" sepertinya gremory sudah lebih dahulu sampai ya?" ujar naruto seorang diri sambil melihat ke tempat issei yang saat ini tengah sekarat yang tengah dalam penanganan pewaris keluarga gremory itu. " hm...sacred-gear, kah. Menarik, Sepertinya aku harus mengeceknya nanti, tapi yang pertama..." gumam naruto sambil melihat kearah terbangnya yuma tadi.

Terdiam sebentar naruto kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas mantra dari kantungnya dan melemparnya keudara dimana kertas itu kembali menjadi burung kecil yang terbang kearah perginya malaikat jatuh bernama yuma tadi.

" kurasa segini cukup..." ujar naruto yang mengirim shikigaminya untuk mengikuti yuuma sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada issei yang saat ini tengah dibangkitkan oleh penerus keluarga gremory itu.

" issei, hidupmu sepertinya akan berubah. Dan itu dimulai dari sekarang..." gumam naruto dengan santai sebelum menghilang bersama angin malam yang berhembus saat itu.

Kembali ke Rias dan Issei...

" fuuuhhh butuh 8 pieces pion untuk menghidupkannya kembali." ujar rias yang kelelahan karena harus berkonsentrasi penuh dalam ritual sihinya itu. " kuharap kau dapat memenuhi harapanku Hyoudo Issei-kun." Gumam gadis berambut merah itu sambil tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya terhenti oleh sisa-sisa shikigami yang ada diatas tanah yang tak sengaja tertangkap matanya itu. penasaran rias berjalan perlahan menuju sisa shikigami itu dan memungutnya.

" ini..." gumam rias saat mengambil sisa shikigami itu.

Mengamatinya sejenak rias tahu betul itu adalah shikigami milik seseorang tapi siapa? Batin rias terus bertanya sambil memandangi sisa disk yang pecah itu yang merupakan sisa-sisa dari shikigami yang tadi mencoba menolong issei.

" ...siapa?" gumam rias tanpa sadar sambil memegang pecahan disk itu dengan erat.

End chapter ...

AN: ahhh selesai juga chapter 1nya dan sekarang waktunya untuk kembali ke kamar untuk bermalas malasan diatas kasur sambil tidak melakukan apapun -,-.

Oh iya ada yang nanya kenapa ane make basho bukan chibaku? Itu karena yang naruto lakukan sebelumnya hanya menarik lawannya kedalam dimensi lain dengan tongkat sennin sebagai pintunya. tapi sayang dimensi buatan naruto saat itu masih ada batas ruangnya dan kalau sampai terbakar atau overload itu akan merepotkan jadi naruto memutuskan untuk menghindari menghisap sesuatu yang terlalu besar atau bisa membakar(karena didalamnya masih banyak benda berharga milik naruto)...

dan seperti biasa jadi selamat menikmati dan mohon dukungan dan juga saran malasnya...

tambahan didalam ruang ciptaan naruto tak ada sihir yang bisa berfungsi(kekuatan sihir dan roh maupun cakraditekan disan) ataupun gravitasi disana jadi seperti ruangan kosong hitam dengan banyak benda-benda berterbangan... jadi itu adalah tempat yang bagus untuk menyegel sesuatu yang memiliki kekuatan sihir atau monster dan sejenisnya...(terkadang naruto malah menjadikannya sebagai tempat penyimpanan -,-)

-,- jelek bodo amat yang penting ane seneng hehehehehe ^^V


End file.
